


What Makes Her Tick

by scribethatscribbles



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Ace character, Asexuality, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribethatscribbles/pseuds/scribethatscribbles
Summary: Details of Junlei and Parvati's budding romance that are not given in The Outer Worlds. Looks at the first few months of their relationship in different moments that vary from domestic to more spicy.
Relationships: Parvati Holcomb/Junlei Tennyson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61





	1. A Night at the Lost Hope

The rush of finally asking Junlei to be her girlfriend was exhilarating to Parvati. She couldn't believe that what she had dreamt about for weeks had finally come to fruition. Everything had gone well. Junlei had loved the Dustback Casserole and the Sweetheart Cakes. Once, when the Captain wasn't spying on them, Junlei had leaned over and gently traced her fingers down her arm before whispering how pretty she looked in the fancy clothes from Jolicoeur’s Haberdashery. 

The more experienced engineer had a way of setting her heart sputtering like an engine with a loose cog.

They sat talking for several hours after the Captain finally stopped lurking around the kitchen and left them alone. Parvati could never tire of talking to Junlei, and typing messages on a communicator just wasn't the same as occupying the same space as the woman. They didn't stop poring over each others lives and interests until Junlei noticed how much time had past and announced reluctantly that she couldn't leave the Groundbreaker's engine room for too long. "Otherwise, the ship is liable to overheat again without a proper eye on those parts." 

It wasn't until the next week when the Unreliable docked so the Captain could do some bounty hunting that Parvati and Junlei were able to see each other again. Junlei had invited her nervous mechanic to her quarters on the Groundbreaker, and Parvati--despite how nervous the idea of being in Junlei's room made her--said yes. The plan, which Junlei had sent ahead of time for Parvati's approval, outlined a drink at the Lost Hope followed by spending the evening looking over engineering blueprints and comparing notes on quantum power in her quarters. It sounded like an innocent enough first date as girlfriends, but with the magnetic connection between the two women, Parvati feared that things would heat up quickly, and she didn't want to disappoint her new partner. 

"Ah, I know! I'll ask the Captain what she thinks. She's real smart about these things, and she's probably experienced something like this afore." Parvati thought out loud.  
"What's that Holcomb?" asked the Captain with a smile in her voice. "Oh Stars. I didn't think I said that aloud." Parvati answered sheepishly, looking down at her shoes. "C'mon, what's going on in my engineer's head? I need you running at maximum capacity in case the Unreliable's boosters are, well...unreliable."  
"Well, Captain, you know how I told Junlei about my, you know, not-liking-physical affection-thing? I'm worried she won't be so understandin' when the gears get going if you know what I mean."  
"Okay, well, didn't you say that she was totally fine with it and was willing to work things out as they come?"  
"Yes, but what if she said that then and won't think that later? I've been disappointed too many times, Captain. I don't think my weak heart can handle a blow like that again."  
"Then you just have to be honest with her and come to an understanding. If you want things to move forward, you need to be on the same page as to what you both want/don't want from your relationship."  
"That sounds smart, Captain! I'm right grateful to have met you back in Edgewater. I wouldn't even have met Junlei without you. Thanks a ton!" Parvati said, smiling and offering the Captain a quick side hug which was met with reluctant reciprocation. 

Parvati hummed with excitement as she showered in the latrine, taking in the scent of the fancy soap Gladys had given her. She wanted to be smelling nice for her girlfriend, even if she wasn't going to wear the fancy outfit she had on for their date. She had decided that outfit wasn't really her thing, and lent it out to Nyoka. After she determined herself clean enough, she slipped on her overalls and welding goggles and headed out of the Unreliable's bay. "Should I leave the hatch unlocked for you tonight, Parvati or should I expect you in the morning?" ADA's monotonous voice echoed from a speaker on the wall. "Very funny robot lady." Parvati retorted. "Maybe in the morning?" she said in almost a whisper as she headed out the door and onto the landing bay of the Groundbreaker.

The engineer couldn't get enough of the rush from being on such a big station that her girlfriend took care of with as much love Parvati put into her little projects. The station was practically alive with all of the sounds of machinery moving and steam releasing to keep the Groundbreaker afloat. Alone in a corner of the Lost Hope nursing a whiskey sour, Parvati had her ear to the wall behind her, trying to hear any indication of the mechanizations that spread throughout every store and stay in the place. Her focus was interrupted, however, by Junlei sitting down close enough to make the tops of Parvati's ears red. Parvati jumped at the feeling of a warm body suddenly next to hers, turning quickly to find her self almost nose to nose with the porcelain face of her girlfriend. She took a half second to survey the woman's face, noting the smudges of grease and oil that never seemed to be absent before getting caught up in her dark earthy eyes. 

"Junlei! Law, you almost gave me a panic! My heart..." Parvati squeaked out, as Junlei tried to suppress a laugh at her girlfriend's paled expression.  
"I didn't mean to disturb you. I figured the wall must be a marvelous conversationalist; I was about to excuse myself and leave you two alone."  
Parvati crinkled her nose at that, but couldn't help smiling at the evident mirth in Junlei's eyes. Their banter came so easily, and Junlei seemed to know just how to poke at her funny bone to get a rise out of her.  
"Hey! You won't be laughing when I leave you for this wall. You best be positively wonderful to me tonight, lest I might." Parvati quipped with a smirk.  
"Is that so?" Junlei said, leaning in a little. "I'll just have to be on the top of my game this evening, then." 

"Law help me." thought Parvati, swallowing hard. Her stomach did a flip whenever Junlei got that close to her. 

"Are you going to drink that?" Junlei asked, motioning to Parvati's mostly full whiskey sour. Parvati sheepishly shook her had, nervously sputtering, "Naw, I'm not much of a drinker. Plus, the last time I went drinking with the Captain, I felt right miserable the next morning."  
"I get that." said Junlei before quickly downing the whiskey sour and standing up, offering a hand to Parvati. "Care to accompany me to my quarters on the upper deck?" Parvati nodded, impressed by how little the whiskey seemed to effect Junlei. She had almost wretched at how much it burned going down into her gullet the last time she drank, but here Junlei was, just drinking it like it was a cold glass of water. She truly was stronger than her, in this way too. And Parvati would do whatever she could to be strong and good like her.


	2. Breaking Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junlei and Parvati head back to Junlei's quarters to look over some blueprints for a new generator on the Groundbreaker. Lots of fluff. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a head's up, there will be some discussion of sexuality in this chapter. To all aces reading this: I did my best to research the nature of ace/non-ace relationships and hope I do the topic justice. If you have concerns or even additions you'd like added, feel free to comment!
> 
> (Also sorry if there are typos. I'm no English major, haha.)

Junlei had been prepping for Parvati's visit all week. She had taken extra care to schedule time away from the engine room so that she could focus on her girlfriend, which was no simple feat. She couldn't get her thoughts to linger on anything other than Parvati--even her mountain of responsibilities took up less of her mind than her adorable gal. Junlei had been born and raised on Groundbreaker and knew pretty much every face on the station. It had a small-town dynamic that applied to her dating life as well. She could never get too far from her past suitors, as many still resided on the station. The young Chief did her best to keep things civil, and even friendly in some cases, but the awkwardness that comes with exes was unavoidable. She really blew it bringing up Isabelle to Parvati. Junlei wanted to kick herself immediately after realizing what that message could mean. She was just so law-damned bad at words! Tennysons were not known for using their brilliant minds for much else than mechanics, so Junlei's ability to romance suffered.

But somehow, even after her idiotic message, (and that jumbled poem) the caramel skinned beauty from Edgewater still wanted to be her girlfriend. Junlei couldn't feel any happier as she escorted Parvati back to her quarters. She hoped she wasn't sending the wrong message with inviting Parvati back to her room. Junlei genuinely wanted to just have some moments alone with the older engineer. As cute as she was, Junlei really loved how her brain worked. She could practically see the gears turning in Parvati's head anytime she started rambling about a new weapon mod she managed to stealthily install for one of her crew mates. Junlei wanted to pick her girlfriend's brain and really understand what made her tick--who Parvati was beneath the blushing and shy exterior. She wasn't in a rush, though; Parvati could take her time revealing pieces of herself. Junlei was in it for the long game, and couldn't wait for all the great moments she was certain would be shared between the two of them.

"Here we are, home sweet home." Junlei said rather stoically, gesturing with a flourish to a pod hatch that opened with a puff of steam. She fell in step behind Parvati, watching reverently as the woman gingerly stepped over the threshold and began taking in her room. "You sure keep your place tidy, Junlei. My room is so scattered, but yours is all nice and clean." Parvati said, tracing her hands along the top of Junlei's desk and admiring the blueprints spread across it. Parvati wandered around, looking at pictures of the Tennysons that hung on the walls, noting the aether wave serial posters that were tacked up above her bed. The room was scarcely furnished, and it became apparent that Junlei was into minimalist living. Her desk was pushed up against the wall, with a swivel chair neatly pushed in. A kitchenette took up one corner, and had a small breakfast table and two chairs next to it. The last piece of furniture was her bed, built into the wall as all other space beds seemed to be. The only difference was that it seemed like Junlei had modified her bed frame to include an opposable reading light. It was a simple design, but Junlei was quite proud of its spindly joints that could get just the right angle for optimal reading in bed. 

~

Parvati couldn't ignore the dread that hit her when she first saw the bed. Thoughts raced through her mind of past affairs that had quickly gone south because of her sexual preference. "Oh, Law. Did Junlei bring me here thinkin' we would..." Parvati busied herself by piddling with the light attached to Junlei's bed. With a visible shake of her head she dismissed such thinking, "No, no. C'mon girl. This is different. Junlei is different." She abruptly spun on her heel to face the woman on her mind with a sheepish smile. "Nice work with this light. I've never seen bolts like that, whaddya call them? Do you like readin'? 'Cause I like books sometimes. Well, depends on the book, really. I used to read a lot more afore I joined the Captain." The words tumbled out of her mouth as quickly as her mind was racing from the worry that gripped her heart. 

Junlei's expression went from a small smile to a slight frown and eyebrows bent with concern. "Is everything alright, Parvati? To my knowledge, you only tend to talk this fast when you're nervous." She crossed her arms and looked off into the distance in a pondering stance, "But to answer your questions in order, toggle bolts, yes, and-" 

"Are you sure you're fine and all with me not being interested in physical affection?" Parvati blurted out, looking down at the floor.

"Oh, stars, Parvati. Yes, here." Junlei said, immediately softening. She strode over to her desk and pulled the chair out and over to the bed, gesturing for Parvati to take a seat on it." Junlei then sat across from her on the bed, and held out a hand for the nervous engineer to hold. 

Parvati looked at it for a moment before softly taking it and gripping just enough for Junlei to feel. She hadn't had anyone react like this before, and was taken aback by Junlei's sudden change in her usual resaved demeanor. The girl on the bed sitting a little slouched over didn't look like the Captain of the Groundbreaker or Chief Engineer. Junlei now had a tenderness in her expression that made Parvati's heart flutter and fears recede. 

Junlei rubbed a finger across her knuckles and said in a low voice, "To be honest, I didn't think conversation would head this direction tonight, but I have been thinking about it since you told me." She paused, waiting for Parvati to meet her gaze. "I can't say I have the same...preferences as you, but I am not solely attracted to you in that way." Parvati's breath hitched as Junlei continued, "The moment I met you, I knew we thought alike. You have a fire inside you that burns as hot as the Groundbreaker without proper maintenance. You want to know things; fix things. I've heard about the things you and your Captain have done, and you've got a good heart. Much more good than mine." Junlei scooted a little closer and gripped the moon-eyed engineer's hand tighter. "We can make this work. Machines don't run by themselves. We both know that. Sometimes you gotta shift some parts around until you find just the right mix that makes the whole thing come alive." 

Parvati felt herself choke up a little at the kindness of Junlei's words. How did she get something so good? "You don't think I'm cold?" She almost whispered, gripping her girlfriend's hand back.  
"Being near you is like being on Hephaestus. There is nothing cold about you, dear."  
She called her dear. Parvati's heart could have exploded then and there.  
"Oh, Law. A-Are we doin' pet names? I oudda have thought of one by now, I'm sorry!" Parvati stuttered.  
"No! /I'm/ sorry. It just slipped out. We can take this at your pace. Say whatever you're ok with, Parvati." Junlei answered cooly.

Relief washed over Parvati again. She was beginning to wonder how she had ever doubted this lady's intentions towards her. Maybe talking things out like the Captain suggested was the solution to this mess.  
"Look, Junlei. It's not like I can't...ya know. I just don't care for it." she took a breath, steadying herself. "In the past, I did things because I was believin' they had to be done. When I said I didn't want to, people weren't so understanding." Junlei offered another soft touch across her hand for support, listening intently. "What I mean is, I think if you wanted to, I could every once in a while. But know I won't come asking you for it." She paused for effect, but then carried on enthusiastically, "But I'll come asking for your opinion, what you're thinkin'--even if it's about silly things. I'll show you my feeling for you in other ways...I just can't in that way without you asking me to." Parvati exhaled, eyes wandering up from her hand intwined with Junlei's to meet her girlfriend's eyes. 

"I want you in a million ways, Parvati. I think I can do without one of those ways as long as I still get the rest of you. But, if you are seriously ok with being physical on occasion, I'd be lying if I said that prospect is unappealing." Junlei intoned, blushing at the last words. She sobered her expression and kept going, "I in no way intend to pressure you, and if I ever come across that way, I trust you will bring it to my attention so I can remedy it, right?"  
Parvati nodded her head, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.  
"Now, you wanna take a peak at those blueprints? I think you'll like the layout I planned for the new capacitator." Junlei barely got the words out before she was hugged full-force by Parvati. It took her a second to break the stupor that the sudden sweet smell of Parvati sent her into, but once she did she hugged back and smiled goofily to herself, thanking the Stars that the Unreliable brought her this dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 coming in the next few days. Expect things to get cuter and potentially heat up.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two coming soon. I promise it will be more eventful lol.


End file.
